The present invention relates generally to an article of footwear, and in particular to an article of footwear with sipes.
Becker et al. (U.S. patent application publication number 2008/0216355) teaches an article of footwear with an outer member that includes slots which increase the flexibility of the footwear. Specifically, Becker et al. teaches a shoe having an upper, an outer member and an inner plate. The outer member includes a set of horizontal slots which facilitate bending in the shoe. These slots generally are disposed on and extend through a central portion of the outer member. The outer member may be associated with a treaded surface that may include a tread pattern. The treaded surface may also include horizontal slots that facilitate bending.
McDonald et al. (U.S. Patent Application Publication Number 2008/0022553) teaches an article of footwear that includes an insole, an outsole, and a midsole having a connecting portion and a siped portion. A plurality of sole elements are formed on sipe portion by sipes which extend upwards into the midsole and between the sole elements. McDonald teaches that the sipes affect the direction of flex in the midsole.